Elevators and Road Rage
by BlkRse
Summary: I could tell you, but I'd rather you just read it. SoNic


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything or anyone _

If Sofia Curtis had known that she would be stuck in an elevator, she would have called in sick. If Sofia Curtis had known that she would be stuck with a certain Texan, she would have thought about it for a while. Then she would have gone to work.

Her mild crush on Nick Stokes was only noticed by one person. And Brass knew that if he told anyone, she would shoot him in the foot. The fact that Nick was so damn nice didn't help either. Even now, he was trying to have a conversation.

"You ever been stuck in one of these before?"

Sofia shook her head. "Can't say that I have. You?"

He smiled. "This is my second time. Funny thing is this is the same elevator as last time."

"They really need to fix this." Sofia said.

"That's the same thing Sara said."

"You were stuck in here with Sara?"

Nick nodded. "Yep."

Sofia raised an eyebrow with interest. "What happened?"

"Nothing too interesting. We just talked until they got the elevator moving again."

"Oh." She wasn't going to ask what they talked about. Honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to know.

They stood there in silence for a while. It had only been about thirty minutes since they got stuck. Surely the Mirage management knew they were in there, right?

"You're being optimistic, aren't you?"

Sofia gave him a look. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Have you checked your phone?" Nick asked.

She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "No signal."

"There's your reason."

The urge to throw something at him melted when she saw his big grin. "What?"

Nick wiped the smile from him face. "Nothing."

Silence again. Sofia decided to use the time wisely. She made a grocery list and a list for things she needed to do at work. Nick interrupted any further list making.

"Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

Nick slid down the wall and sat down. "Truth or dare?"

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "We'll be here for a while. Why not?"

Sofia had several reasons for not playing. What if he asked her to tell the truth about a potential love interest? She was a pretty decent liar, but he would be able to tell if she was lying. And what about the dares?

She looked at her watch. It had been almost an hour.

"Truth."

Nick smiled.

* * *

Sofia thought her sides would burst from laughing so hard. When she had dared him to dance, she didn't think he'd do it. But he did.

"Stop." She laughed. "Please stop. You're hurting me."

Nick stopped doing the running man and sat back down. Her laughter made him smile.

"Okay Sofia, truth or dare?"

So far, she had only picked truth and Nick's questions were random. The three questions she had not answered meant that she owed Nick three beers. Answer a question, or not and owe him a beer? Or pick dare and embarrass herself?

"Truth."

"Okay, scaredy cat. Why did you become a police officer?"

That was not what she had expected. And, if she were honest with herself, she didn't know how to answer that question. Why had she become a police officer? Her mother was an influence, sure, but there was more to it than that. Right?

In the end she gave him the most truthful answer she could think of. "I don't know."

Nick nodded. "Fair enough."

"Wait…that's it? You're not going to press me for an answer?" she asked. "Make me do some soul searching?"

He chuckled. "If you don't know, then you don't know." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I pick dare. Give me your worst, baby."

"Lick the buttons."

"That's nasty!!"

Sofia laughed. "You said give you my worst."

Nick grimaced and looked at the floor buttons. "How many?"

"You're not really gonna do it are you?"

"How many?" he asked again.

"Nick you don't have to-"

He licked the button for the first floor.

"Aahh, sshhh, aahh. That was gross." He wiped his tongue on his sleeve. "You're a sick woman Miss Curtis."

Sofia couldn't believe it. She didn't think he'd actually do it. And now his mouth probably tasted like dirt.

"You didn't have to do it, Nick."

"Well," he was still wiping his tongue. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge." He sat back down. "Truth or dare?"

Sofia rubbed her calf. She had been standing for almost an hour and a half and her legs were starting to hurt.

"Why don't you sit down?" Nick asked.

"Do you know how many elevators I've processed?"

"Do you know how many I've processed?" he retorted.

"Then I don't need to tell you what kinds of things go on in places like this." She said.

"You can always wash your clothes." Nick pointed out. "I know your legs hurt."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the floor. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

* * *

An hour later, they knew a lot about each other. Sofia knew that Nick was a die hard Cowboys fan, which turned into a big debate, seeing as how she was a Redskins fan. Nick had learned that Sofia was a nerd when she was younger and that she initially wanted to be a botanist. She learned that he was a 'stud' and wrecked the family car, both at fourteen years old.

Sofia unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Nick asked.

"Just a little."

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want to." He offered.

That was a tempting offer. So tempting, that Sofia took it and immediately fell asleep.

_She smells like vanilla,_ Nick thought. He fell asleep not too long afterwards.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Brass had to keep Catherine from reaching for her camera. Sofia's head rested against Nick's shoulder, his head rested atop hers.

Brass cleared his throat loudly, snapping Nick and Sofia out of their peaceful slumber.

"Hey Jim." Nick greeted and stood up. "Hey Catherine."

"Sleeping on county time?" Brass teased.

"There wasn't much else to do." Sofia pointed out.

"I could have thought of a few things." Catherine said under her breath. Only Brass heard her.

_

* * *

__The people of Las Vegas must have lost their minds. _Nick thought. He had just avoided a car accident. A Ford Taurus had decided to get into his lane without using their signal. This was the fourth near collision since he and Sofia left the hotel. To make matters worse, they were no where near getting back to the lab.

"That's what a blinker is for!" Nick yelled after the Taurus. "Asshole!"

Sofia laughed. "I didn't know you had road rage, Stokes."

"Yeah, well…People must have forgotten how to drive today." Nic said hotly. "Not my damn fault."

She shook her head and despite almost being run off the road not too long ago, Sofia couldn't help but think that Nick was sexier than usual when he was upset.

Out of nowhere, a yellow Ford Mustang GT cut Nick off.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick yelled and shook his fist at the driver. "I need to get off the road." He said to himself. Pulling into a service station parking lot, Nick turned the car off and took a deep breath. He turned to Sofia to see if she was okay.

One of her hands covered her mouth as the other held her stomach. For a second Nick though she was in shock but quickly realized she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick demanded. "We could've died."

Sofia laughed even harder and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. It took a while to settle down. Nick had calmed down a bit, mostly because of her laughter. He would pay good money to hear her laugh like this.

Finally catching her breath, Sofia answered his question. "You shook your fist at him."

Nick was confused. "And that's funny?"

She laughed again. "Most people just flip the bird and keep going."

"That would be rude."

"When someone flips someone off it means…well you know what it means. But when you shake your fist at someone…" she giggled. "It means 'if I weren't in a hurry to get somewhere I'd follow you and kick your ass.'" Sofia started laughing all over again.

Her laughter was infectious; Nick started laughing too.

"You see which way they went?" He joked.

Sofia smirked. "I don't really feel like getting into any more trouble with you today."

"What about later tonight?"

She gave him a weird look. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well," Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You do owe me a few beers. I figured, maybe, we could call it even if you let me take you dancing."

"That makes no sense."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I don't dance."

"I showed you all my skills in the elevator." He said with a laugh. "We can look stupid together. Come on Sofia. Live a little. Please."

There were plenty of women back at the lab who would kill to be in her place. Sofia had been stuck in an elevator for three hours and almost run off the road five times since they left the hotel. She was sure she'd be able to handle a crazed, lovesick lab tech.

"Okay."

Nick started the truck. "Okay. It's a date."

If Sofia Curtis had known that she would end up on a date with Nick Stokes, she would have jumped out of bed. But if she'd known she would be spending most of her day with him, she would've gone into work earlier.

* * *

_**Feedback is always appreciated.**_


End file.
